Unseen
by WindSakura
Summary: Kenshin is thinking about Kaoru in a new way. Kaoru thinks Kenshin is thinking about Tomoe. Kaoru goes for a walk and doesn't come back. Kenshin is set on edge as Battousai.


**Author note: This is my first story. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Please tell what you think. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. **

"Hey, Jou -chan. Time for lunch?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sano."

Sano smirked' "Great, wonder what Kenshin made."

"Soup with rice and fish," Kenshin said as he came into the dining room with 4 trays of food. He set them down.

"Let's eat," Sano said as he grabbed for the rice.

Kaoru hit his hand away, "Wait for everyone else!"

He frowned, "Fine…."

Yahiko came in and sat down next to Sano. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin. Everyone ate in silence until everyone was finished.

"Thanks for the food Kenshin. The food is way better then ugly's food," Yahiko said.

Kaoru glances at Yahiko, "What was that Yahiko –chan?"

"You heard me U-G-L-Y," the young swordsmen ran out of the room

"That's it Yahiko. You going to pay for that," Kaoru ran after him.

"…..zzzzzzzzzz," was that was heard from Sano.

Kenshin looked him and whispered, "This one will let you sleep, that I will."

-Kenshin's P.O.V-

I grabbed the dishes and chopsticks and went into the kitchen to washes them. Kaoru-dono was still chasing Yahiko around, but got her wooden sword.

_*BANG*_

"Oww, what was that for ugly?" Yahiko yelled at Kaoru-dono.

Her face turned red with anger, "That was for calling me ugly! You're going to get it again!" The chase was on again.

'_Kaoru- dono is going hurt Yahiko badly this time, that she will. Calling my Kaoru ugly is the worst. She looks like a goddess' _Kaoru is _mine_. She looks like a _goddess_. Where is this coming from?

I sat down by the sick and tried to figure this out. I didn't notice that Kaoru and Yahiko stopped chasing each other and stared at me.

-Kaoru's P.O.V-

'_Is something wrong with Kenshin? He just stopped washing and sat down. It looks like he is having an inner battle about something, again.'_

"Hey Kenshin, what's wrong with you man?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin looked up at us and smiled, "Nothing is wrong with this one, Yahiko. This one was thinking, that I was. Time to finish the cleaning."

Kenshin quickly turned around and started to wash the dishes again. I saw there was terror in his eyes before he turned away.

"Kenshin?" I asked him.

He turned around, eyes closed, "Yes, Kaoru- dono?"

"I…. uh…. if you need something, just ask any of us, for anything. Okay, Kenshin?" I asked hopefully.

"I will Kaoru," he said and turned away. I walked away, not listening to Yahiko.

'_Kaoru. No _'dono'_ in front of my name. Something is very wrong with Kenshin. May it has to do with Tomoe. Great, he may never move and see the way I feel about him.'_

"I'm going for a walk, alone" I said and left the dojo before anyone could stop me.

-Normal P.O.V-

Kenshin heard that Kaoru was going for a walk and decided to let her be until sunset if she did not return.

-Sunset and Kenshin P.O.V-

'_Where is she? No way would she take this long on a walk. A little WALK. Great, I'm being overprotective of her. She is a grown woman and can take care of herself, but this is getting bad and I'm getting angry.'_

-Normal P.O.V-

Sano saw that Kenshin was walking around in circles in the garden like a mad man.

"Yo Kenshin, what's wrong?" Sano asked his friend.

Kenshin stopped walking and looked at him, "Sano, have you seen Kaoru-dono? She not back from her walk yet."

Sano blinked," No, why?"

"Well, I wa-"

Yahiko came running the garden, looking out of breath.

"Hey, guys! You know the crazy murderer that has been killing for 2 weeks now?" he yelled.

"Yes?" the two men said at the same time.

Yahiko's face darkened, "Some guy in town said that he saw him go in the same shrine area that Jin-e used with an unconscious girl that looked like ugly!"

Silence was next. Sano broke it.

"Hey Kenshin, what ar-"Sano stopped talking when he saw Kenshin's eyes where amber.

"Hey Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"…"

"Battousai?" Yahiko used his other name.

Battousai stepped forward and looked at the boy with blazing eyes, "No takes what is mine and lives to tell about it"

Battousai was gone faster than the two people could see.

"No…w, now wh...at, Sano?" Yahiko asked Sano with fear.

"We wait for Kenshin or now Battousai to get Missy back. Oh, don't pee your pants kid. I'm not going to clean that up" Sano was wacked on the head by a wooden sword.

"I'm not going to pee my pants, roster head," Yahiko walked away

-To Kaoru-

She slowly woke up with a big headache. She slowly looked around and remembered the shrine area where Jin-e had taken her once. She tried to move, but her hands and feet where tied.

"What the hell happened to me?" Kaoru yelled as she tried to get out of her ropes.

"Don't worry little girl, I'm going to take good care of you." said a man

Kaoru looked over to see a tall black haired and brown eyed man with a creepy smile on his face. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"I remember now! You kidnapped me!" she yelled

-Flashback-

Kaoru was sitting on a log by the riverbank and bridge.

'_What am I doing with my life? I have fallen in love with a man who can't get over his first wife. Tomoe must have been a great wife and woman. I bet she could cook, clean, and act like a true lady. Unlike me'_

Kaoru looked at the sunset, "I better get back or Kenshin will worry about me."

She frowned," Who am I kidding? Kenshin wouldn't be worried about someone like me."

"Excuse me young lady, is something wrong?" a male voice asked.

Kaoru turned her head, "Sorry, but my problem doesn't co-"Black was seen after that.

-End of Flashback-

"What are you going to do with me, you… you monster?" she yelled.

The man chuckled,"Oh my young dear, why I'm going to killed you of course."

Kaoru gashed, "Why would you do that?"

The man pull his face close to hers, "I can and will kill you, _dear._"

Kaoru was about to reply but someone beat her to it.

"Since when can you touch was is _mine?_" a voice asked.

The man moved his face away from Kaoru's and looked to see Kenshin/Battousai.

"Kensh-," Kaoru saw his amber eyes, "No way, your eyes are amber now."

"Who are you?" the man asked, not know who saw standing be for him.

"Someone you shouldn't have cross," was Battousai's reply.

"Do you know who I am? I am Arashi, the greatest swordsmen that ever lived!" Arashi yelled.

Blazing amber meet brown, "The greatest swordsmen that ever lived? Right, like I'm going to believe that."

"You like red haired freak. I'm going to kill you." he yelled

Arashi unsheathed his sword and ran that Battousai. He swung for his face, but the Battousai dodged using his god like speed.

"Wha…. How did you dodge that hit?" Arashi yelled at him.

"You really don't know who I am. Too bad, it's your head, not mine." Battousai unsheathed his reverse blade sword, "Come on, dead man."

Arashi was angry at what was said. He ran for the Battousai and aimed for his head again. As he raised his blade further, he target was gone.

"Up here," was heard for the air and Arashi looked up to see a sword smashing on to his face, " Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Tsui Sen!"

"Now I see, you're the B- Battousai," Arashi crashes on the ground, knocked out.

Battousai turned to Kaoru, who was quiet during the whole thing. He cut the ropes on her feet and hands.

"Are you alright, Kaoru?" he asked her with soft amber eyes.

"…." Kaoru just stared at him.

"Is something wrong? Did he hurt you, Kaoru? Tell if he did and I will kill him if he did," he said.

"_Mine?_" was her reply.

"Yes, mine. He took something that I own and I got it back," he said.

Kaoru got up off the ground and snapped, "Since when am I yours? You think I'm some kind of toy or object you can buy or have? Well listen here! I AM NO ONES TOY!"

Battousai snapped back," You're not my toy! You're the woman that I love! Why else would I be here?"

Kaoru's face paled, "Wait, you love me? This must be a dream."

Kaoru fainted.

-The Next Day-

Kaoru wake up on her futon. She sat up and then remembered everything that happened yesterday.

'_Does Kenshin really love me? Maybe I just dreamed that part of the day. I'll have to….. ask him'_

Kaoru blushed, just thinking about it. She got up and dressed in a dark blue kimono with a pink ribbon tying her hair in a high pony-tail. She left to eat breakfast that was ready. Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin were eating already. Sano noticed her first.

"Hey Jou-chan, how are you feeling?" he asked her and the two other people stopped eating.

Kaoru smiled, "I'm fine, thanks Sano."

"Hey ugly, do you know happened yesterday?" Yahiko asked.

"No."

"Okay, this is what happened."

-Flaskback-

Battousai came in to the dojo carrying Kaoru on his back.

"Hey, is she okay?" Sano asked.

"She will be fine. She just fainted from shocked, most likely," Battousai replied as he laid her on her futon and covered her with the sheet. They both shut the door and went into the dining room.

"Hey, is ugly okay now?" Yahiko asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yahiko." was a cold voice from Battousai.

Yahiko looked around nervously, "What is it, Kenshin?"

"You may want to stop calling Kaoru ugly, if you know what's good for you," Battousai said giving the boy a death glance.

"Okay…."

Sano interrupted, "What do you mean Jou-chan faninted from shock?"

"I told her that I loved her."

"…."

"…."

'_Battousai has more guts than Kenshin does.'_ Both where Yahiko's and Sano's thoughts.

"Good for you man" Sano punched him in the face before Battousai knew it. One bloody forehead and a moment later.

"Thank you Sano for being me back. This one doesn't know if Kaoru- dono feels the same way and this one doesn't deserve to have her, that I do not," Kenshin looked down.

Yahiko hit Kenshin over the head, "Don't say that. Ugly is ugly, but you're a different than you where 10 years ago. Don't say you don't deserve anything."

"Yahiko." Kenshin smiled for real, "Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

"That's right my friend and I have a feeling that Jou- chan may feel the same way" Sano said.

-End of Flashback-

Kaoru was red as Kenshin's hair. She looked down at her hands. Sano and Yahiko quietly left the room.

"Kenshin…. I…. uh…." Kaoru couldn't get any words out.

"Kaoru," he took her hands in his, "I'll wait for however long for your answers."

"I can't tell you Kenshin," Kaoru looked down.

"I understand," he said in a sad voice.

Tears came down her face. Kenshin let go of her hands.

"I will leave you now," Kenshin said and he started to get up.

Kaoru quickly froze him in place by kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kenshin responded by wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulling her close. They broke apart for air.

"Baka. I love you too. Don't ever think of leaving me." Kaoru said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Kenshin smiled and wiped Kaoru's tears for her, "I wasn't planning on, my love. How can I ever leave you? You're my life now. If anyone tries to hurt you or anything you hold dear to you, I stop them dead."

Kaoru's eyes widen, "You wouldn't kill again, Kenshin? If you do, I could lose you forever. I don't want that to happen."

"No, I wouldn't kill them. Just beat the living daylights out of them." Kenshin hugged Kaoru tightly.

She hugged him back, "Good, Hey, what happen to Arashi?"

"Jail."

Kaoru smiled, "Good."

They kissed for a moment before separating.

"By the way, Sano, Yahiko, it's ever rude to listen in on to some else's talk," Kenshin said.

They both appeared in the door way.

"We couldn't resist man," said Sano

"…." Yahiko was red form listening.

Kaoru slowly got up and walk toward the boys, "Boys. You're going to… pay for this so badly!"

Kaoru ran at Sano and Yahiko was started to run away from the angry swordswomen with her wooden sowrd in hand. Kenshin just sat, drinking his tea watching them run around.

'_I have to ask Kaoru where she hides that. It comes out of nowhere.' _Kenshin thought.

The breakfast just sat in the dining room, forgotten by everyone.


End file.
